It All Adds Up to This
by booknerd02
Summary: My version of Gallagher Girls, but it's when Gillian is Cammie's age. 16. She finds a boy. Falls in love and is tragically torn away from him.
1. Chapter 1

**My version of Gallagher Girls. Gillian founds Gallagher academy. **

I walk down the street as if nothing happened... As if, I didnt just sneak out of the Invercauld Castle. Freaking Scotland... It's about to be dawn, so I'm happy i got my ass out of there when I did. I silently sneak down the road with the sword of William Claymore. As I near the end of the drive, I hear an ear-piercing scream. They must have found that the sword is missing. Oops... I turn the drive and sneak onto the secret path i found while first scanning the perimeter. I silently sneak down the path, then later on my sneaking turns into jogging and my jogging turns into running.

I turn left down the path, full sprint, and without seeing him. Run smack into a boy who looks about my age. As quickly as possible, I kick the sword under a pile of leaves. Hoping he doesnt see the sword, I rub my head and slowly get up.

"Sorry-"

"No, it was my fault."

"No, I should have seen you coming. But, you were barreling down the path." After a few silent moments he says: "I'm Leo Claymore."

I'm in some _**deep**_ trouble...

"Like **_the_** Leo Claymore. Like Prince Leo-"

"Yes..." After we stand there in silence he asks: "What's your name?"

"Gilly." I say hesitantly.

"What an odd name." He says. "What does it stand for?"

"Gillian." I have no clue why I am telling him my name...

"You know like Gillian Windsor. Like the Royalty-" When really, I'm named for Gillian Taylor. The best known spy for Queen Elizabeth II in history.

"Yes, I know who she is."

"I should get going."

"I probably should too, Harry is probably wondering where I ran off to."

Not bothering to ask who Harry is, I wave as I walk/jog into the forest.

I'm not 20 feet from him and in the forest when I hear.

"Leo!"

With that it sends him off running back to the Castle.

As soon as I am pretty sure he is out of sight. I carefully sneak out of the forest and to where I dropped the sword, thankful he didn't see it. I am about to the sword when I hear footsteps, as fast as I can. I run behind a thick tree.

"I will be right there, Harry!" I peek out from behind the tree and see something shiny by where I was standing. My hand instantly goes up to my neck. My locket. I dropped it. I should have fixed that clasp earlier like Aniera was telling me. I snuck out of boarding school so I could do this and now I am regretting coming. I see Leo bend down and pick up my locket, I mouth:

'No!'

My mother gave that to me before I was sent to boarding school. She said 'Never lose this, it's important.'

Look what's happening now. Just what I was afraid of. Though, maybe I should have taken it off, I never take it off so that's the problem. I see him flip it over i his hands a few times and shoves it in his pocket, while walking away.

'This is bad... This is REALLY bad. I mean I stole his sword, but he took my necklace. It's not the same. I'm supposed to show up at HQ with this thing.'

I stare down at the sword in my hands. It shines against the light coming in through the tops of the trees. It glints a little and I see something engraved in it in beautiful script. Near the top just under the hilt it reads:

"Ioseph Cavan"

Wait, what. Why is this- Huh? But I thought-

I set it inside a tree that is good for hiding objects. I hide it with leaves after its in the fallen trunk and walk away. I **HAVE** to get this back. I need to a) get this sword back in that castle and b) get my locket back. The locket is easy. Sword... not so much...


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you're enjoying the story. **

**Please comment any ideas/scenes that you want to happen later in the story.**

**Read & Review! Thanks!**

Immediately, I start planning... plotting. How to a) return the sword and b) rescue my locket. That didn't come out right. I meant... well actually. Yeah, I meant rescue my locket. It's the only thing I have left of my mother. She was killed in a car accident after I was sent to boarding school. I spent those two weeks, locked in my suite, crying and upset. After those weeks, my roommate Isabelle, or Bea as we call her. She helped me through it and was there for me.. Now, two years later I'm occasionally sad but my friends keep me happy. As for the sword, I'm officially confused. I found it in Invercauld castle, but it says on the freaking sword that the sword itself belongs to Ioseph Cavan. Who the heck is that?

But, all I know is that I better get this stupid sword back to the castle. Again, not the easiest part. How the hell do I get this sword back?

As I head back to HQ with the sword in hand and some nasty words on my tongue. Its now dark, so I hope no one sees anything. The ride back to HQ isn't as long as it was on the way there, so as soon as I get back, I get to my dorm, hide the sword in a drawer that actually fits it, and hope my roommate doesn't find it. There technically, is no HQ, for me HQ is my dorm room at boarding school. I sit down on my bed and grab my book, that I tossed on my bed before I left, just as my roommate, Elisabeth, comes in. I keep my eyes on my book as I wave and keep reading.

"Really Gilly? Gatsby?" Elisabeth says as she leans over to get a glimpse at the title.

"Yes" I reply dryly. "The Great Gatsby is a classic. It always has been and always will be."

I hear a faint 'whatever' and she rolls her eyes, then climbs on her bed across from mine.


End file.
